When Darkness Is Upon Your Door
by Julie Poe
Summary: The fall of the Republic told differently. Major AU. Complete.
1. Ich Krach Gegen der Stein

Prologue- Ich Krach Gegen der Stein  
  
The time has come, my brethren. The fabled balance of the Force shall be tested. And the balance shall be broken.  
  
There was a time when I believed that the Force was a special power given to a few thousand beings who just happened to have the right genes. There was a time when I believed that these fortunate beings would shower us inauspicious, wretched beings with the blessings and the goodness of the Force. There was a time when I believed all this.  
  
But when my own life's balance became precariously unsound, I called for help from the Force and its favored few. I was utterly turned down for assistance. Because of the wondrous Force, my wife was raped and murdered, my children molested and killed. My friends were hung by the neck and my parents were beheaded. All because of the benevolent Force and its benevolent favored.  
  
The time has come, my brethren, to put an end to the Force. The time has come to show that the Force cannot balance life, love, or friendship. The time has come for the Ramming Stone to destroy the Force and kill all who believe in it! 


	2. Infiltration

Part 1- Infiltration  
  
"Well, this is a surprise. Obi-Wan Kenobi, who hasn't said hello to me for five years suddenly decides to drop by and tells me he's a Padawan now for- how long?" Marla Kint asked in a decidedly un-nine-year-old voice. Obi-Wan grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Three years. I'm sorry I didn't visit you for such a long time. I've just been really occupied with Qui-Gon." Marla grinned. She was a blonde-haired, purple-eyed humanoid from Perut, a planet on the Outer Rim. She was also one of Obi-Wan's closest friends. In his Temple days, he had been a guardian to her, protecting her from the bullies at the Temple.  
  
"I know. I was just teasing you, Obi." She hugged him, throwing her slender arms around him. He returned the gesture. He could have almost wrapped his arms around her twice. At first, her slight form startled him, but then he remembered that all Perutians remained quite thin until their late twenties.  
  
"Speaking of your Master, where is he? I've never had the pleasure of meeting him."  
  
"Oh, he's meeting with the Council and Tahl. I'm not sure what they're meeting about, though."  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing serious. So how was your last mission?"  
  
"Boring, if you ask me. We were doing surveillance on this Radical who calls himself the Ramming Stone."  
  
"I've never heard of him. What's he so radical about?" Marla asked. Obi-Wan burst out laughing.  
  
"You misunderstood. His political party is called the Radicals. They're against the Senate's use of Jedi Knights as mediators and Guardians of the Peace. Actually, come to think of it, they're against the Senate, the Jedi and the Force."  
  
"They sound terrible," Marla commented, suppressing a shiver. Force haters? She could hardly imagine hating the Force, or hating anybody!  
  
"They're just mislead. They don't trust us Jedi because we have something they don't have. The same goes for the Senate. Jedi have the Force, and the Senate has power."  
  
"What exactly were you monitoring?"  
  
"Ramming Stone's speeches. He's a very charismatic man. We're afraid that he might use his charisma to start a rebellion. He hates the Jedi very much. However, so far he has not indicated any active hostility. So far, he hasn't violated any laws. It's highly doubtful he'll take any action."  
  
"Good," Marla said, relieved. "Let's change the subject. You want to go to the cafeteria and get something to eat?"  
  
"You know me too well, little one," Obi-Wan said smiling.  
  
"Yes, I do," she replied, trotting towards the lift tube. Obi-Wan walked a little more slowly, caught up in thought.  
  
He could see her five years ago, at age four. She would smile at him brilliantly, take her hand and whisper into his ear, "I love you, Obi." He remembered he would smile back, lean down, and kiss her forehead. Then they would skip, hand in hand, towards the lift tube for dinner. She was like a sister too him.  
  
And now she is all grown up, he thought. Her little golden pigtails were now long tresses and her hand was only slightly smaller than his Learner braid. He faltered as he remembered how her hand was so tiny that it could hardly wrap around his lightsaber.  
  
"Come on, Obi, I would like to have that meal today," she teased.  
  
"All right, all right, I'm coming. You know what they say, patience is a virtue."  
  
"Not if they're making creamed ice. If I wait, it will melt."  
  
"Well, in that case," he laughed, sprinting to the lift tube. "You know, I think this is going to be a good week," he told her as the lift tubes slid shut.  
  
***  
  
Qui-Gon and Tahl stood before the Jedi Council for the first time in several weeks. Qui-Gon had come back from a surveillance mission and Tahl had returned from an undercover mission from New Apsolon. Both missions had been successful but Tahl's mission had revealed something to both Jedi. They were in love with each other. A vision of each other during their missions had shown them their true feelings for each other. And now they stood before the Council, asking what no one had ever asked before.  
  
"Marriage!" Mace exclaimed, startling Qui-Gon. "Out of the question! It is against the Jedi Code."  
  
"Where in the Code does it outlaw marriage? It outlaws attachment, yes. But it encourages unconditional love, which is the love Tahl and I share," Qui- Gon stated firmly, glancing at Tahl. She smiled back. "What do you say, Master Yoda, am I correct?"  
  
"Humph! Interpreting the Code to your liking you are! However, I sense love in both of you, I do. Strong, it is. Bound together by the Force you are. Meant to be, your marriage I believe it is. I say marriage is only right. My blessing, I give you."  
  
"Mine also," Adi Gallia said, nodding her regal head.  
  
"And mine," echoed Plo Koon. And so went the procedures around the entire room. All the Council members agreed with Yoda. Finally, there was only one Master left. Mace Windu.  
  
The two had been at odds for a while now. Once Mace and Qui-Gon had been blessed with a strong bond. But then Xanatos had come along, nearly ruining Qui-Gon's life forever. Xanatos, however, did succeed in hurting Qui-Gon very badly, and had ruined his Master's relationship with Mace. After Xanatos left, Qui-Gon had pushed everyone away, even Tahl. But the most heated confrontations Qui-Gon had with someone was with Mace.  
  
"Qui, stop feeling sorry for yourself! Your acting like a three-year-old!"  
  
"You leave me alone, Mace, or I swear by the Force, I'll kill you!"  
  
"Which Side?"  
  
"Don't say that, Mace. Don't ever say that again."  
  
"Well if the boot fits."  
  
The conversation had ended in a fight. Neither man won, and both lost something: friendship. Mace had been hurt deeply, and never spoke to Qui- Gon as a friend again. Qui-Gon, too, was hurt, but found that he could not bring up the subject and apologize to his old friend.  
  
"Mace." Tahl implored, her eyes begging. Make peace with him. Mace cleared his throat.  
  
"You have my blessing also," he said quietly, staring at Tahl only, as if saying to Qui-Gon he was doing it strictly for Tahl. But at that moment, Qui-Gon could care less who Mace was doing it for. They had received the entire Council's blessing. Tahl and Qui-Gon could marry!  
  
***  
  
Healer Apprentice Pio Hep was experiencing one of those lazy days. His Master, Winna Di Uni, had not needed his assistance at all and he had been given the whole day off. Perhaps Winna had thought the Telosian would use the time to meditate on the Healing Arts. But Pio had other things in mind. He had slept almost all day.  
  
Guess I might as well go into meditation, Pio thought sighing. He wouldn't want Winna getting mad. Suddenly, a thin wire wrapped around his neck, pressing hard against his windpipe. Someone behind him was choking him to death. Pio tried to struggle tried to call his Master, but a syringe entered his neck and a liquid poured in.  
  
Poison. Pio thought weakly before darkness overcame him.  
  
***  
  
Talon Wessel was a Clawdite. Talon was an assassin. And Talon had just infiltrated the Jedi Temple.  
  
He activated his comlink. "This is Columbi 1. I'm in. Come through ventilation shaft 15. You'd better recognize me."  
  
"Copy that. Ramming Stone, out." 


	3. The Demands

Part 2- The Demands  
  
"I love creamed ice. Why do they call it creamed ice? I don't get it. Who would come up with that name? Yoda?" Marla put a hand over her mouth. "Oops, I'm babbling." Obi-Wan laughed.  
  
"Yes, you are. But that's okay. It is good cream." Marla looked at her chrono between bites.  
  
"Oops! I have class in thirty seconds!" She cried.  
  
"Which class?" Obi-Wan asked lazily, taking a spoonful of the frozen cream. It wasn't particularly good to be late. But the Masters were usually gracious. Except for that one Master, a Master by the name of.  
  
"History class, with Master Sifo-Dyas." Obi-Wan nearly choked on his cream.  
  
"Sith!"  
  
"Obi-Wan!" Marla cried in disbelief.  
  
"What? Oh, sorry," he had forgotten how initiates were taught to disapprove the improper use of words. "You should never be late for that one. If you are, everyone takes a three-essay quiz on the ancient kings of Coruscant. Come on! I'll help you get there."  
  
***  
  
The darkness was laughing in intoxicated glee. Something was about to happen. Something that would shift the balance of Good and Evil.  
  
Yoda blinked as he awoke from his trance. The Dark Side was stirring. His grasp on the Force became slick with uncertainty. His visions became clouded.  
  
In all his years, he had never felt such disturbances. It was as if the Sith themselves were rising from their graves to make a final, crushing assault on the Jedi they hated so much.  
  
"What is it, Yoda?" Mace Windu asked, sitting down next to the diminutive Master. Yoda turned to him, his eyes grim.  
  
"A great disturbance in the Force."  
  
"I feel it also. It feels as if the Siths have returned. Since that is not possible, what is it?"  
  
"Peace it is, Master Windu. End, it shall"  
  
***  
  
"Padawan Kenobi, what a pleasant surprise," Master Sifo-Dyas said in his usual monotonous tone. Obi-Wan bowed politely. Long ago, when he had been an initiate, he had compared Sifo-Dyas to his own Master. Looking at the old Jedi, now, he wondered how he ever found a similar aspect in the two Masters. Qui-Gon was warm and humorous, while Sifo-Dyas was cold and boring.  
  
"I see you have brought in our missing student," he said, eyeing Marla coldly. Obi-Wan stepped in front of her protectively.  
  
"Actually, it was I who detained Marla. It was not her fault. I had not seen her in such a long time. I wanted to catch up." Sifo-Dyas raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Very well. No in-class essays." There was a collective sigh of relief.  
  
"You saved me, Obi," Marla said happily. "Thanks."  
  
***  
  
"Well, Master Jinn, what do we do now?" Tahl asked playfully. Qui-Gon returned the smile.  
  
"I guess we start to plan for the wedding. We only need a few witnesses, so only invite a few people."  
  
"Uh, Qui-Gon, I think we have overlooked something. Or someone actually."  
  
"Who?" Qui-Gon asked, confused.  
  
"That little guy you like to call your Padawan," Tahl said, punching him lightly in the shoulder.  
  
"Oh, Sith!" Qui-Gon said, kicking himself. He had forgotten about Obi-Wan. How would the boy take the news? And where was he?  
  
"Didn't he run into that little girl, uh, Marla?" Tahl asked, answering Qui- Gon's unspoken question.  
  
"Yes. I think she was going to either the healer's wing or her quarters." Tahl looked slyly at him.  
  
"Your memory's getting rusty, Qui," she teased.  
  
"Must be that woman I'm going to marry," He responded, not missing a beat. "You go to her quarters; I'll go to the healer's wing. Do you know how to get there?" Qui-Gon asked, realizing that Tahl had probably never seen Marla's room.  
  
"Qui, I might be blind, but I'm not ignorant. I know where the initiates' quarters are."  
  
"Good. If he's not there, call me. He'll be in the cafeteria then."  
  
***  
  
"Settle down, class," Sifo-Dyas began. "Today we will be studying the first Sith War." Everyone's face lit up. The wars between the Jedi and the Sith were as exciting as they were intense.  
  
"The first war began in the year 15678 and ended 15943, so as you can see, it lasted nearly three hundred years. In those years, a great many Jedi were born. Yibble, one of Master Yoda's predecessors, became the head of the Council at this time. However, Yibble did not participate much in the Sith War; he spent his time training you initiates like yourselves. The real power on the Council in the last years of the war was Master Nurron, a fearsome Jedi from the Hoth system. He is considered one of the greatest Jedi Masters. Can anyone tell me why?" the room fell silent. Marla cautiously raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Initiate Kint?"  
  
"He battled Darth Tonus, and killed him," Marla answered. Sifo-Dyas smiled ever so slightly.  
  
"That is correct, Marla. Darth Tonus was a powerful Sith warrior, with an extremely high midi-chlorian count, or so they believe. He commanded the Sith army with cold calculation. He used horrific tactics-"  
  
"Master?" a voice called from the back of the room. Sifo-Dyas looked up, obviously annoyed. Obi-Wan recalled from when he was taking the class that Sifo-Dyas and Garen Muln, a good friend of his, had never gotten along. Garen was too curious, just like this initiate.  
  
"Yes, Initiate Quos?" the Master asked, irritation edged his voice.  
  
"What kind of tactics did they use?"  
  
"The worst kind," a deep voice growled from the room's entrance. Sifo-Dyas, who had just been about to answer, turned to face the newcomer. He was a tall, sandy-haired, pale-skinned humanoid with disturbing blood-red eyes. His huge muscles could be clearly defined through the black unisuit he was wearing. Obi-Wan recognized him immediately.  
  
It was the Ramming Stone.  
  
***  
  
"Obi-Wan? Marla?" Qui-Gon called out. The entire healer's wing was silent. He had tried to contact Obi-Wan through their bond, but had found a strange gray wall in the boy's mind.  
  
Qui-Gon's comlink buzzed. It was Tahl.  
  
"Qui-Gon, they're not in the quarters. I have also looked in the cafeteria. There was some melted ice cream, but nothing else."  
  
"They're not here either- holy Sith!"  
  
"What is it, Qui?"  
  
"Get Mace up here now! There's a dead healer!"  
  
***  
  
"The Sith lords kidnapped Jedi younglings, either turning them to the Dark side, or brutally murdering them," the Ramming Stone said. He obviously knew his history. Suddenly another man jumped down from the shaft. His skin was dark and his eyes yellow. His mouth stuck out from his face and he had high cheekbones, looking quite similar to a Keynesian skull-monkey. Obi-Wan realized it was a Clawdite, a species that could change their appearance.  
  
"It was the best tactic to use against the Jedi, as it greatly discouraged them," the Ramming Stone continued, as the Clawdite drew his blaster, grinning wickedly.  
  
"Who are you?" Sifo-Dyas demanded, beginning to draw his lightsaber against the men clad in black. But he was old, and was long out of practice with the fighting arts. The Clawdite squeezed the trigger even before the old Jedi could activate his lightsaber. The blaster made no sound. Neither did Sifo-Dyas.  
  
The students watched in horror as the orange bolt slammed into the Master's chest. He crumpled to the ground.  
  
At that moment, the ventilation shaft's emergency door opened, and nine other creatures leapt out. They were all like the Ramming Stone except for the one who had shot Sifo-Dyas.  
  
"May I introduce you to your captors. This is Tod, my communications expert. Belev, my explosives expert," and he went down the line, introducing each creature, telling the frightened students their occupations. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was desperately trying to contact his Master, but he couldn't seem to amplify his cry.  
  
"And last, but not least, my good friend, Talon Wessel. He is my killing expert," he said, indicating the Clawdite. He turned to a shorter humanoid. "Ula, secure the room." Ula responded with a crisp "sir." The Ramming Stone waited patiently until the man was finished.  
  
"Now, all of you are now my prisoners. If you behave like good little Jedi, most of you will not be harmed. If you try to escape, you and ten others will be killed." Obi-Wan looked around the room. There were about forty children in there, and he was the only one who was older than the age of ten.  
  
"You will obey every command and answer every question immediately. Here's the first: who is the eldest?" Obi-Wan began to rise, and felt Marla tense beside him.  
  
Don't go, her eyes begged. She grabbed his hand. He shook his head and smiled. He had no choice to go. He was the eldest by far, and could not let ten children die for him.  
  
Obi-Wan, grasping Marla's hand for a moment more, rose. The Ramming Stone smiled cruelly.  
  
"Good. Follow his example, little ones. It might save your life. Come here, you," he said pointing with his blaster towards Obi-Wan. The Padawan obeyed immediately.  
  
Obi-Wan had never seen the Ramming Stone up close. His red eyes were like a lightsaber, fiery and menacing. The Jedi saw insanity in those eyes.  
  
"What's your name, boy?" The Ramming Stone asked Obi-Wan. He was so close that the boy could smell the terrorist's rancid breath.  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi, sir," he answered firmly, looking the Ramming Stone straight in the face. He refused to show his fear.  
  
"And how old are you?"  
  
"Seventeen."  
  
"Who is your Master?"  
  
"Qui-Gon Jinn."  
  
"Is he on the Council?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Is he close to those on the Council?" Obi-Wan hesitated. He did not like the way the conversation was going. He had a feeling that the terrorist would use him to incite a rash move from Qui-Gon.  
  
"Yes, sir." However, Obi-Wan knew that if he lied, the Ramming Stone would know. And that might have bitter consequences.  
  
"Good." Without warning, the Ramming Stone struck the side of Obi-Wan's head with his blaster. A white-hot pain exploded inside the Padawan's head. It took all his strength not to collapse.  
  
Before he could recover from the blow, the Ramming Stone delivered a left cross into his mouth. Blood dripped from his mouth as he sank to the floor.  
  
Then Talon stepped up and kicked him hard in the ribs. Obi-Wan gasped as the breath left his lungs.  
  
"That's enough, Talon. Tod, do you have the frequency?"  
  
"Yep," came the reply. The Ramming Stone roughly picked Obi-Wan up by his tunic. The terrorist was immensely strong, as was Talon. Obi-Wan had taking beatings before, but never had he been so passive, and never had he taken a beating from such from such strong creatures. The apprentice tried to sink into the Force as he was taught, but he couldn't find it. It was as if the Force itself had fled in the presence the Ramming Stone.  
  
"Contact Qui-Gon Jinn."  
  
***  
  
"What?" Tahl asked, startled. Qui-Gon did not reply. He bent over the body, probing it for wounds. The boy could have been no more than sixteen.  
  
"Qui? Qui-Gon, answer me!" Tahl demanded sharply.  
  
"He was injected with something," the Master murmured, fingering a lump on the boy's cold neck. He looked around trying to figure out how the murderer had entered the room. Then he saw the partially ajar air vent and knew that he had found the answer.  
  
"Qui-Gon, I've contacted Mace. He's on his way." He still did not respond. "Sith, Qui, answer me!"  
  
Qui-Gon snapped out of his stupor. "Did you feel that?" he asked.  
  
"Thank the Force! Feel what?" Tahl asked, relieved.  
  
"It's as if. Tahl, try to contact me with your mind," Qui-Gon ordered. There was silence over the comlink.  
  
"I can't Qui-Gon. I can't connect to the Force!"  
  
"Neither can I. Tahl, a moment ago, I heard a scream in my head and then all went silent. Someone, or something, has cut off our connection to the Force."  
  
"But who could do such a thing?"  
  
"I don't know. Tahl, go to the Council room. It's safer there."  
  
At that moment, Mace Windu appeared at the door. He knelt beside Qui-Gon.  
  
"Holy Sith. How did this happen?" Was all Mace could say.  
  
"Whatever it entered through the ventilation shaft and then killed the boy. The question is, how did they get in without being detected?" Qui-Gon pondered aloud.  
  
"Something is blocking our connection to the Force. I believe that whoever is doing this is also responsible for this infiltration," Mace answered. "The real question is, where did they go?"  
  
Qui-Gon's comlink signaled. Hoping it was Obi-Wan, activated it.  
  
Suddenly, his world shattered.  
  
***  
  
"Master? It's me," Obi-Wan said, trying to keep his voice steady.  
  
"I know, Padawan. I need you to contact Master Yoda-" Qui-Gon began.  
  
"I can't, Master," he said, his voice beginning to shake.  
  
"Why not?" Qui-Gon asked, sounding both annoyed and worried.  
  
"Because I won't let him," a deeper voice answered. Qui-Gon's heart skipped a beat. That voice was so familiar, so dreadfully familiar.  
  
"Who is this?" Qui-Gon demanded.  
  
"The redeemer of the galaxy," he replied. "The Ramming Stone." Qui-Gon's eyes widened.  
  
"No," he whispered. It was not possible. The Ramming Stone had shown no sign of corporeal revolution. He hadn't been ready.  
  
Now he was.  
  
Qui-Gon's comlink fell from nerveless fingers, only to be rescued by Mace Windu's hand. Mace, his visage undisturbed by the news, began to speak.  
  
"What do you want?" Mace asked calmly. The Ramming Stone cackled hysterically.  
  
"I want all Force-users to die. I want this Temple destroyed. I want the Force to cease to exist. It's that simple."  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Mace asked. He acted almost as if the maniac on the comlink was speaking of an important assignment due for the next class.  
  
"Get Yoda and the other Council members on holo. Oh, and Master Qui-Gon can come too. When you've done that, contact me. Then we'll start negotiating," the last word came slowly and maliciously.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Say goodbye to your Master, Obi-Wan," the Ramming Stone taunted. There was a moment of silence. Then a loud smack, as if something had been struck.  
  
"Goodbye, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan mumbled. Then the comlink went dead.  
  
***  
  
As soon as the Ramming Stone cut off the communication, he punched Obi-Wan hard in the mouth. Obi-Wan cried out this time, falling to the ground. Without the Force, the Padawan had no shield. He was vulnerable to the terrorists' physical attacks.  
  
"I thought you knew already, boy," the terrorist growled. "I demand instant obedience. Talon!" Talon stepped forward and kicked Obi-Wan in the mouth. Blood exploded from his mouth. Talon smiled, then stepped back, nodding at his leader.  
  
"See? Instant obedience." The Ramming Stone kicked the apprentice in the head again, this time right above his eye. Obi-Wan cried out once more.  
  
"Listen up, kids. I want four groups of ten. Each group of ten will go to a separate corner. Move it," the terrorist said, pointing at the Padawans. The children obeyed immediately. Through his now rapidly swelling eye, Obi- Wan could see Marla staring at him. Her eyes shone with unshed tears and her jaw was trembling. Her visage was mirrored by the rest of the children. Obi-Wan wished he could soothe them with the Force, but it was unfeasible.  
  
"Don't move from now on unless I tell you. Obi-Wan, get on your knees." Obi- Wan obeyed. But in his mind, he began to plan a way of escape.  
  
Assaulting the Ramming Stone and his men was out of the question. If he were to do it, he would be cut down before he had a chance to kill them all. He knew that it meant the lives of ten children.  
  
But if I took the Ramming Stone hostage, Obi-Wan realized. That was it! He was fairly sure that none of the thugs, including Talon, would attempt to kill the children if their boss was at blaster point.  
  
Looking at the Ramming Stone, the teenager realized that overpowering the man would be difficult without the Force. Obi-Wan was already hurt and he lacked the strength required to overwhelm the terrorist.  
  
"Good! They have finally assembled! Tod, make sure it can get the whole room," the Ramming Stone cried in delight, activating his comlink.  
  
"We're ready," came Mace Windu's voice.  
  
"Excellent, Master Windu," the Ramming Stone said motioning to Tod to set up a device. Obi-Wan recognized it as a holo-projector.  
  
"You may begin." A three dimensional image of the Council appeared, hued in blue. Obi-Wan saw his Master among them. And even though the image of Qui- Gon was blurry, he could still make out his Master's grimace when he saw the teenager.  
  
"Greetings, Jedi of the Council. I will be brief. Here are my demands. I want every single active Jedi in the universe to be called back to Coruscant for starters. Do that, and I shall free ten children. Next, I want all the children under age twenty, except for those who are still in my care, to be sent back to their homeworlds. Ten more children will be freed. Now, I am being a reasonable man. I do not wish the children to be harmed. They are still young and the damage you have caused might be reversible." The Ramming Stone paused for a moment, daring the Masters to speak out against his terminology, damage being the term, but not one of the Masters spoke. Obi-Wan could not believe the terrorist's words. It was both foolish and insane! The Masters would never agree to the terms.  
  
"After that, every single adult Jedi alive today will be gathered in this Temple. You will give me free passage with the remaining children. You will not attempt to escape. After the children are a safe distance away, I and my colleagues shall detonate several bombs in the Temple and you, shall we say, will pass away," the terrorist smiled cruelly. Obi-Wan's blood chilled.  
  
"Do all that, and you shall save the lives of many children." There was a long pause. Then Yoda, in a defeated tone, spoke.  
  
"We must discuss your demands privately first." The Ramming Stone smiled. He knew he had won.  
  
"You have two minutes."  
  
***  
  
"We must agree to his terms," Ki-Adi-Mundi said woefully. Mace's head shot up sharply.  
  
"Are you deaf?" Mace asked coolly. "You would sacrifice every single Jedi alive for-"  
  
"For thirty children?" Ki-Adi-Mundi interrupted. "And innocent Coruscant civilians? Yes."  
  
"What do you say, Master Yoda?" Plo Koon inquired. Yoda closed his eyes and looked down. He sighed heavily.  
  
"Sacrifice as little life as possible, we must. Rescue the children, we must try to. Evacuate this area of Coruscant."  
  
Silence once again fell across the Council Room. Tahl watched Qui-Gon's face. It was pale, but otherwise unreadable. She wished she could comfort him, but in such a predicament, comfort would be meaningless.  
  
"Master Yoda," Qui-Gon called quietly. His voice seemed to break the trance that most of the Masters seemed to be trapped in.  
  
"I would like to lead the rescue party if you are to have one." Yoda blinked his eyes.  
  
"Lead, you will not. Come, you will." Tahl stepped forward.  
  
"Allow me to come also." Qui-Gon grabbed her arm.  
  
"No, Tahl. I could not bear losing both you and Obi-Wan." His words were soft and full of pain. She nodded.  
  
"Master Tahl, help evacuate the other initiates not being held hostage, you will. Master Windu will lead the rescue operation. Master Di Uni, Koon, Jinn, and Gallia will be under his command."  
  
"Our two minutes are up, Master," Mace warned.  
  
"Contact them." Moments later, the Ramming Stone's holo image appeared again.  
  
"You nearly killed five children with your near lateness," the terrorist growled. "Have you consented to my terms?" Yoda let out a sigh of defeat.  
  
"We have." The Ramming Stone smiled chillingly.  
  
"Excellent! Begin carrying out my terms." He seemed about to deactivate his communicator, but stopped cold. Qui-Gon felt a pang of fear stab his gut, as if the Ramming Stone might sense what the Jedi were planning.  
  
"One more thing," the terrorist began. "You may evacuate the Temple initiates. Ramming Stone out."  
  
As soon as the communication was cut off, Yoda turned to face his fellow Masters.  
  
"Master Tin, together with Miro Daroon, send false messages to the Jedi Knights in the galaxy, you will. Master Windu, go, and may the Force be with you." 


	4. Whom the Gods Love

Part 3- Whom the Gods Love.  
  
"The only way to get into the room undetected is by way of the ventilation shaft," Mace Windu informed the four Jedi surrounding him.  
  
"I will be first, followed by Adi, then by Qui-Gon, then by Plo. Winna, I need you to hang back, since you will be the only Healer present." Winna nodded.  
  
"Mace," Adi spoke up. "I think I should go first. I'm the lightest, and the fastest, so I shouldn't make as much noise as the rest of you."  
  
"Fine. Now remember, we cannot use the Force for anything, so we must rely on our own reflexes and skill. Take off your cloaks." Knowing that the extra clothing would hinder movement in the ventilation shaft and increase the danger of being heard, the Jedi obeyed.  
  
"I am afraid my bulk may be a problem," Plo stated calmly. As a Kel Dorian male, his body was naturally muscular. Frequent workouts and missions had increased this natural muscle. Mace frowned.  
  
"I truly hope not. Let us begin."  
  
***  
  
The crawl through the ventilation shaft was agonizingly slow. If any of the Jedi so much as made a small sound, all five would have to stop and wait at least a minute to ensure that the sound had gone undetected.  
  
Plo and Qui-Gon had a particularly hard time navigating the shaft. Plo lacked the agility that the others had, while Qui-Gon's two-meter frame had him nearly crawling. Mace, blessed with an average frame and amazing agility, Adi, with her small frame and even more incredible agility, and Winna, with her average frame and agility, found the passage through the shaft easy.  
  
Nearly a half hour later, Adi could hear voices. They were close to room where the Padawans were being held!  
  
"Mace, something's-" she began, but was cut off by the sound of a blaster, followed by a scream. A young girl's scream.  
  
"Marla!" two voices cried simultaneously. One Qui-Gon recognized instantly. It was Obi-Wan's. But the other was deeper, and he could not determine who it was. Perhaps it was Sifo-Dyas.  
  
"You idiot! I didn't order that!" The Ramming Stone growled.  
  
"Sorry, sir," came a very insincere reply. There was a long stretch of silence. And then, the came a sickening sound of a bone breaking, followed by an anguished cry. Qui-Gon flinched, for he knew it had been Obi-Wan.  
  
"Kill him," The Ramming Stone growled.  
  
"We move now," Qui-Gon whispered.  
  
Before any of the terrorists could move, five Jedi Knights flew down from the ventilation shaft their lightsabers activated. Qui-Gon could not help but smile when the Ramming Stone's red eyes widened with fear. It had been easy holding children hostage, but five Jedi Knights?  
  
"Clear out!" The Ramming Stone shouted. And then the melee began.  
  
The children wisely remained in their corners, getting as close to floor as possible. Blasters fired lightsabers crackled and hissed as they met flesh and laser bolts. Tod, Ula, Belev all fell, as did most of the Ramming Stone's men.  
  
Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Mace saw the Ramming Stone slip into the ventilation shaft.  
  
"I don't think so," the Master muttered grimly. Holding his sapphire lightsaber high, he went in pursuit of the terrorist.  
  
"Children, come to me," Adi Gallia ordered gently. Slowly, all forty children rose and went to the gentle Master.  
  
"It's all right, children," Adi said softly. "They can't hurt you anymore."  
  
"Where's Mace?" Plo Koon asked, his topaz lightsaber still activated.  
  
"He's probably looking for the Ramming Stone," Winna answered tersely. "Plo, contact the Masters and the Healers. Sifo-Dyas is still alive, but he's in bad shape."  
  
"Oh, no," Adi whispered. Lying on the floor, initially unnoticed, lay nine- year-old Marla Kint. Her eyes were wide, her hands limp, her pale lips stained with blood. The broken flesh surrounding an angry red blaster wound marred her chest.  
  
Adi did not bother to check the girl's vitals. She was dead.  
  
The Jedi could not control her tears. She gently closed the sightless eyes, and lifted Marla into her arms.  
  
No more than a meter away, lay Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon wasted no time in reaching his Padawan. The boy lay on his side, bloody hands covering his face.  
  
"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon whispered, gently touching the boy's arm. The apprentice flinched.  
  
"Stay away," he gasped.  
  
"I cannot, Padawan. You are injured. Do not worry. Everything's alright now."  
  
"No. And it will never be all right. I killed her." Before Qui-Gon could reply, Obi-Wan fell into unconsciousness.  
  
***  
  
Today a great tragedy has occurred for the Jedi Temple, Coruscant, and the rest of the galaxy. The Radical spokesman, known only as the Ramming Stone, and a small force of men infiltrated the Temple and took a class of forty children hostage. Five Jedi Masters, led by Mace Windu, who at this time is missing, managed to defeat the Ramming Stone and his minions. There were casualties, however. All of the Ramming Stone's men save for himself and one other, eighteen-year-old Healer Apprentice Pio Hep, and nine-year-old Initiate Marla Kint were killed. Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas and seventeen-year- old Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi sustained wounds, but the extent of damage is unknown. The Ramming Stone, his last accomplice, and Mace Windu's whereabouts are at this time unknown. The Galactic Senate has offered their condolences to the Jedi Temple as well as aide in seeking at the Ramming Stone.  
  
"How did they manage to get it out so soon?" Qui-Gon asked disgustedly, switching off the holo-news. Tahl shrugged.  
  
"Who knows? Perhaps Yoda informed them. It doesn't matter anyway. They would have found out eventually." Qui-Gon sighed and turned back to Obi- Wan. He lay on the bed, still unconscious. They were in the Healer's wing, which was uncharacteristically silent.  
  
Obi-Wan was in bad shape. The beatings had left him with a fractured jaw, internal bleeding, and loss of blood. Qui-Gon and Tahl had both given blood, but Obi-Wan still had not awakened. Though disturbed by this, Qui- Gon was far more troubled by the boy's words a moment before he had fainted.  
  
"No. And it will never be all right. I killed her."  
  
Did he mean Marla? And if so, why? Surely the Ramming Stone had killed her.  
  
"Tahl, keep an eye on him. I need to talk to the students."  
  
***  
  
Mace Windu watched as the Ramming Stone entered bar after bar on the lower levels of Coruscant. He either was trying to lose the Master or was simply looking for an illegal transport from one of his lowlife friends.  
  
"Hey, vant some Driner beer? Or Kel Dorian ale? I sell real cheap. No questions asked, just fifty credits." Mace turned and found himself fact to face with a very intoxicated Driner.  
  
"Do I look like someone who would like to consume poor quality beer? Or illegal ale?" He asked irritably. This Driner was an unwanted distraction.  
  
"Vell." the Driner began.  
  
"No, I do not. So go home, and sober up," Mace ordered, calling on the Force to bend the weak mind to his will.  
  
"I think I'll go home and sober up," the Driner mumbled. Mace turned, sighing in frustration.  
  
"Or not," the Driner whispered. Before Mace could react, a blaster butt connected with the back of his head, and he slumped to the ground.  
  
"Never turn your back on a Clawdite," the Driner muttered, suddenly transforming into the true form of Talon Wessel.  
  
"Good work, Talon," the Ramming Stone congratulated.  
  
"Can I kill him?" Talon asked hopefully, drawing his viroblade.  
  
"No," the terrorist replied, retrieving Mace's cloak. "He must live to tell the Temple of our escape. Now, Talon, I have a very important question for you. Will you marry me?" Talon grinned, for the red glint in his boss's eyes was full of malice.  
  
***  
  
"Jor Quos, right?" Qui-Gon asked. The young Corellian nodded. Qui-Gon noted the boy's glassy eyes and trembling hands.  
  
"Jor, I need you to tell me about what happened when you were in the classroom."  
  
"Okay," Jor said, searching for the composure he had been taught to utilize in troublesome moments. "We had just begun the lecture. Master Sifo-Dyas was talking about the first Sith War. I remember because I had asked about Darth Tonus. Before Master Sifo-Dyas could answer, the Ramming Stone did. He came in through the ventilation shaft and told us to obey him immediately. Talon Wessel shot Master Sifo-Dyas with a soundless blaster. He asked for the eldest student, and that was Obi-Wan. He asked him who his master was, if he was on the Council, and if he was close to those on the Council. Obi-Wan answered to everything, but, but."  
  
"Tell me, Jor," Qui-Gon prodded gently.  
  
"But he started hitting him. So did Talon. Blood, blood came flying from his mouth, it spattered on Talon, but he still kicked him. And then they contacted you," he said, staring at Qui-Gon.  
  
Angered flared inside Qui-Gon's soul. They had hurt his Padawan for his sake.  
  
"Tell me more," Qui-Gon nearly growled.  
  
"Then he made the demands. He, uh, separated us into four groups and put us in the corners of the room. He told Tod to monitor the outgoing communications. Then-" Jor suddenly cut off.  
  
"Master Jinn, may I please be excused? I think I'm gonna-" his words were interrupted as vomit spewed out of his mouth. Qui-Gon was at the boy's side instantly, rubbing his back in soothing circles.  
  
"It's all right, Jor. You were very brave today. Go to your quarters and rest." Jor nodded weakly, wiping some vomit from his mouth.  
  
"One more question," Qui-Gon asked. He did not wish to hurt the boy anymore, but a strange nagging in the back of his mind had to be suppressed.  
  
"Yes, Master Jinn?" The boy's face was pale.  
  
"When Marla was killed, who killed her?"  
  
"Talon Wessel. He shot her."  
  
"Who cried out?" Jor stared at the Master uncertainly, recalling that horrible moment.  
  
"Obi-Wan and the Ramming Stone. Master, please. I, I feel so sick."  
  
"I'm sorry, Jor. You may go."  
  
Qui-Gon stoked his own chin thoughtfully. Why would the Ramming Stone react so strongly to Marla's death? And why did Obi-Wan blame himself for the girl's death?  
  
"I'm missing something," he murmured. "There's a gap between Jor's tale and when the children were freed." It was in that gap that Marla had been killed.  
  
Suddenly, his comlink beeped. Qui-Gon stared at it, unsure if he should answer. The last time he had done so, there had not been desirable results.  
  
"Jinn, here," he responded.  
  
"Qui-Gon, Tahl here. I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is Obi-Wan's awake. The bad news is, Mace has been hurt. He has a concussion, and a message from the Ramming Stone."  
  
***  
  
"Obi-Wan, how are you?" Qui-Gon asked, taking his Padawan's hand. Obi-Wan avoided his Master's gaze.  
  
"I'm fine," he lied, mumbling. In truth, his entire body ached. Speech was incredibly painful, for his jaw was not completely healed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Padawan, you must remain silent. If you speak anymore, you may exacerbate the fracture in your jaw."  
  
"No!" Obi-Wan cried, wincing in pain. "I must tell you-"  
  
"Obi-Wan, please do not speak. You may permanently damage your mouth. Now I must speak with Master Windu. Tahl will watch over you." Qui-Gon gently squeezed his shoulder, and left. Obi-Wan watched him leave, tears pouring down his face.  
  
Please, Master. If I do not tell you now, I'll never find the courage again. But his Master did not hear this plea, and he did not pause in his steps.  
  
"Hello, Obi-Wan. I know you won't be able to talk so I guess this will pretty much be a one side conversation," Tahl began genially. But after a moment, her face turned grave.  
  
"Obi-Wan, there's something I need to tell you. It's about Qui-Gon and myself. You see, Qui-Gon and I, well, we've decided to marry." Obi-Wan stared at her in shock.  
  
"It happened on New Apsolon. We were going to tell you, but, then this came up and." Her voice trailed off when she saw the look of pure sadness in his eyes.  
  
Now I'll never be able to tell him. Shaking off his self-pity, he smiled, ignoring the excruciating pain in doing so, and offered her his hand. Qui- Gon would be happy, and Obi-Wan always wanted his Master to be happy.  
  
***  
  
"One minute he was a drunken Driner, the next, he was taller and was as sober as you and I! It must have been a changeling, working for the Ramming Stone." After being attacked by the 'Driner,' Mace had regained consciousness long enough to contact the Temple and give them his whereabouts. Winna declared that he suffered from a mild concussion solely.  
  
"Tahl said you had a message. Where is it?" Qui-Gon asked fervently. He was deeply angered by the attack on Mace. The Jedi were being toyed with. Mace fumbled with a small holo-emitter.  
  
"Here it is," he said, activating it. A small image of the Ramming Stone appeared.  
  
"Greetings, members of the Jedi Council. I trust you remember me. I suppose you are wondering why I bothered to contact you. It's quite simple. I'm not finished with you. Oh, I know, you won today. You destroyed my task force, but they can be easily replaced. You've proved to the galaxy that I'm 'the bad guy.' So what? I'll be back. And this time, no one will be spared, not even the children. I'll kill you all!" The Ramming Stone nearly screamed.  
  
"What should we do?" Qui-Gon murmured, turning to Mace.  
  
"We cannot pursue him. By now, he's off Coruscant, probably on his way to some remote planet. The threat has now become merely a lingering menace in the back of our minds. For now, we must gather what information we can on the Ramming Stone and his men. He has connections with someone with great power. Someone powerful enough to block the entire Temple's connection to the Force."  
  
"Who could be powerful enough to do that?" Qui-Gon asked thoughtfully.  
  
***  
  
Three days later, over a thousand Jedi Knights and their Padawans stood in the Dome of Souls to witness the cremation of Pio Hep and Marla Kint. The Dome of Souls was a place of grief. Thousands of beings had held funerals there, remembering their lost friends. The Force was immensely strong in that dome, for the when the bodies of the departed were burned the Force left an evanescence of their souls in there. But Obi-Wan could only feel grief as he stared into the flames.  
  
Marla Kint was dead. He would never see her smile, or hear her laugh, or feel her love and admiration for him. She had been a sister to him, and her precious blood had been spilled because of him. The most innocent creature in the galaxy had died for his blunder.  
  
He stood there, silent and grim, wondering if he would ever speak again. He could never be able to tell Qui-Gon. His courage had faded when his Master had turned his back on him.  
  
And the guilt would always be heavy on his shoulder.  
  
"Obi-Wan," a soft voice whispered, breaking into his thoughts. He flinched when a beam of warmth took his hand. He turned, knowing whose face he would gaze upon.  
  
Bant Eerin smiled gently at him. He stared at her, her silver eyes misting with tears, her skin moist and soft. She was a Calamarian, slim and beautiful. She was two years younger than he, but was as mature and wise as he.  
  
"I know you cannot speak. Obi-Wan, I'm sorry about Marla. I wish I-" she stopped, watching as a tear rolled down her friend's cheek. "Obi-Wan, you blame yourself for her death, don't you? Oh, Obi, don't do this to yourself. You can't. Marla was killed by a terrorist, not by you." She stared up at him, and gently wiped away his tears.  
  
"When you're able to speak, contact me. I'll listen." She went on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. Her lips were soft and warm.  
  
Oh, Bant, if only you knew. I want to tell you so badly, but I must remain silent. My silence condemns me! But not forever. I shall speak soon, and I shall tell you the truth. Soon, Bant, soon.  
  
***  
  
"Alright, alright, last call for transport from Coruscant to Corellia," the bored pass manager called out. He had been sitting at his booth for eight hours straight, no breaks, and no food.  
  
"Two passes to Corellia," a man said. The manager glanced up and nearly gasped. Before him were two humanoids. One was a tall man, clad in a tight black unisuit and a brown robe. He had a handsome face, and disturbing green eyes. But what had truly caught his gaze was the woman beside him. Slim body, full lips, boyish face, long dark hair, gorgeous hazel eyes. she was like a forgotten dream to the manager.  
  
"What?" the manager asked, dazed by the woman's beauty.  
  
"My wife and I would like two passes to Corellia," the man repeated impatiently.  
  
"Oh," he said, disappointed. "Here's two passes to Corellia. Hurry up, you might miss the ship."  
  
"Oh, we won't," the woman said, flashing a heart-stopping smile at the befuddled pass manager. Her voice was deep and husky.  
  
"Have a nice journey," the manager said, hoping the wife would turn around so he could catch a glimpse of her beautiful visage once more. But she did not.  
  
Disenchanted, he turned back to his work.  
  
Meanwhile, the couple smiled at each other sneeringly.  
  
"Good work, husband," the wife snickered.  
  
"Oh, it was all you, sweetie," the Ramming Stone muttered back to Talon Wessel.  
  
***  
  
One month later.  
  
"Qui-Gon Jinn, take you this woman to be your wife, to be bound to him by the Force and unconditional love beyond this life, you do?" Yoda asked, smiling at Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon, dressed in his best tunic and pants, hair groomed, beard trimmed, and lightsaber polished, smiled as he faced the beautiful but blind woman before him. She was dressed in a plain but almost gossamer white dress, her hair loose and about her shoulders. Her green and gold eyes, though sightless, were radiant.  
  
"I do," he said calmly, though his heart beat rapidly, as it never had before. Tahl, smiled, not even bothering to wipe a tear of happiness from her face  
  
"Tahl Dyasty, take you this man to be your husband, to be bound by him by the Force and unconditional love beyond this life, you do?" Tahl turned, catching the gaze of her Maid of Honor and Padawan, Bant. Bant smiled, her own silvery eyes shining.  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then by the Force, declare you husband and wife, I do."  
  
Tahl placed her hands on Qui-Gon's face, feeling his unshaved chin and cheeks. Then, very gently, almost timidly, she kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"That's the first time you've ever kissed me," he murmured, surprised.  
  
"I'm only sorry I can't see your face. You're either pale from shock or red with embarrassment," she teased gently.  
  
"Actually I am neither. I have longed for you to do that," he said, and then kissed her. The assembly of Jedi broke into cheers. Bant was crying, Mace was grinning, and Yoda was chuckling. Everyone was happy.  
  
Except one. He tried to hang back, though his position as the best man hindered him from doing so. He was happy for his Master, he truly was, but his silence was slowly killing him.  
  
The fracture Obi-Wan had sustained on his jaw still had not healed. He had not spoken to anyone for an agonizingly long time. His mind was slowly disintegrating, along with his ability to use the Force. Many a night, he had tried to write down his thoughts but his hand simply refused to work, as if halted by an unseen power. It was as if he was trapped in a pit, and was slowly being pulled down into the wintry darkness, which would ultimately lead to dusky death.  
  
Qui-Gon had sensed the turmoil inside his Padawan too late. He had tried to comfort his apprentice, but all those nights of holding his Padawan, as a father would hold his son, had been futile. Obi-Wan's pain and grief were rapidly transforming into bitter rage, and that rage could only be quelled by the spilling of blood.  
  
It would not be long until the rage exploded and Obi-Wan would take action. There was a demon, gnawing his soul, and the demon had a name: the Ramming Stone.  
  
"You look tired, Padawan," Qui-Gon commented, startling Obi-Wan. He watched his Padawan's blue eyes. They seemed glazed over, as if the boy was in shock. Obi-Wan nodded almost mechanically.  
  
Qui-Gon hated seeing his apprentice in such a state. The youth has lost his spirit when Marla was killed and still had not found. Every time Qui-Gon attempted to search the boy's thoughts, a cold gray wall greeted him, and then would block him. And Qui-Gon still did not know the exact cause of Marla Kint's death.  
  
He had interviewed every child that had been taken hostage, save for Obi- Wan, and all forty deliberately avoided discussing the instant of Marla's death. If he prodded them any further, they would cry, wretch, or beg him to stop. Something horrible had happened, something even more horrible than the girl's death.  
  
"Muh, Massster," a familiar voice croaked, stopping Qui-Gon's heart.  
  
"Obi-Wan. Was that you?" He asked, not daring to believe.  
  
"Yuh, yessss. I fuh, feel, tuh, terr, terrible," Obi-Wan whispered. The Master burst into tears as he embraced his apprentice.  
  
"Thank the Force!" Qui-Gon rejoiced. "Does your jaw hurt much?"  
  
"Yes," Obi-Wan replied slowly. He opened his mouth as wide as he could, ignoring the pain.  
  
"Then we'll go see Master Winna."  
  
"No. You, juh, just got mar, married. En, enjoy it." And for the first time in a month, Obi-Wan smiled.  
  
"Obi-Wan! Did you just speak?" Bant asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes." Bant hugged him.  
  
"I was so worried about you!" Obi-Wan returned her embrace, though inside, he felt strange. They were acting as if he had come out of a coma, or had come back from the dead.  
  
"Do you want to talk yet?" Bant asked, her eyes now full of concern. Obi- Wan shook his head.  
  
"Luh, later." Bant nodded, though she knew that even though Obi-Wan said later, he meant never. The chance they had to find out the truth had already passed. 


	5. The Beginning of a Path

Part 4- The Beginning of a Path  
  
Five months later…  
  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes as hot water cascaded over his shoulder warming his back. He loved showers more than he loved sleep.  
  
Six months had passed since the infiltration of the Temple. Security had been upgraded; the classroom had been completely renovated. It was now used as a memorial for any Padawans killed whether in action or not. There were only five stone memorials fortunately.  
  
Obi-Wan, like many of the victims, chose to bury their horrible memories rather than allow them to surface. The only victim who chose not to was Master Sifo-Dyas.  
  
Sifo-Dyas, after wounded in the chest, faced dreadful breathing difficulties, and retired as a teacher and an active Jedi. He left Coruscant, for the polluted air outside the Temple weakened his lungs, and made a home for himself on Edeth, a beautiful world untouched by modern technology and its effects. He had easily faced his memories and moved on.  
  
After Qui-Gon and Tahl's wedding day, no one had attempted to ask Obi-Wan about the day Marla had died. His rage slept deep inside him, like a dormant volcano.  
  
Obi-Wan let the heat of the water lull him into a relaxed state and allowed all his worries to wash away with the steaming water. Peace suddenly swept through him.  
  
But as the serene blackness flooded him, two blood red beams pierced the darkness. The beams transformed into eyes and a dreadfully familiar face materialized around the eyes. Obi-Wan's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"You thought you could get away that easily, Obi-Wan?" the Ramming Stone sneered. "You have not paid for your transgressions yet." Heart pounding chest heaving, Obi-Wan tried to push away the face, but it refused to move  
  
"Leave me alone!" He cried. "Marla is dead! Is that not payment enough?"  
  
"Yes, she is, isn't she? Yet another failure, yet another death because of you." the face taunted. Suddenly the face disappeared and was replaced by a girl, whose name and picture he had long forgotten. Her face was youthful, crowned with short copper hair. Obi-Wan stared into the emerald eyes, his heart threatening to stop.  
  
"Cerasi!" He gasped. He watched helplessly as the blaster bolt struck her body. Watched as the blood escaped from her lips, marring her face. Watched as she crumpled to the ground.  
  
"No!" He screamed, falling to his knees. Why did he have to watch her die again. Cerasi soon was joined by another.  
  
"No, please, no," he whispered, he begged, but that did not stop the blaster bolt from striking Marla's chest.  
  
She stared at him, her eyes torturing him, searing his soul. Her lips moved, forming words he could not hear, forming words he did not want to hear.  
  
I love you.  
  
"Here are your past failures, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Now here are your future failures," the Ramming Stone whispered in his mind.  
  
While Cerasi and Marla lay on the black ground, another figure appeared. It was a young woman, no more than twenty years old. She was on her knees, head bowed, though Obi-Wan could clearly see her silver, tear-filled eyes.  
  
It was Bant.  
  
Suddenly, the silhouette of a man appeared next to her hold a blaster against her head. Obi-Wan realized what was about to happen.  
  
"Don't do this," Bant begged fervently. "Don't let the darkness claim you!"  
  
"Too late," the man growled, and fired the blaster. Obi-Wan flinched. He now lay in an almost fetal position, his entire body quaking. He tried to close his eyes, shut out the images, but he could not.  
  
"Why did you have to kill Bant? Why did you?" Obi-Wan sobbed.  
  
"I didn't kill her, Obi-Wan," the Ramming Stone whispered. "You did."  
  
The man's face was suddenly illuminated, revealing the cold visage of Obi- Wan Kenobi.  
  
"No, it's not possible. I love Bant, and I would never-" Obi-Wan broke off suddenly, for he suddenly saw the falsity in his words  
  
"Never hurt her? You hurt Cerasi. You hurt Marla. And you've hurt Bant. Admit it, Obi-Wan. You killed Cerasi and Marla, and you will kill Bant. Oh, yes, how could I forget. Your three women aren't the only ones who suffered or will suffer on your behalf." Obi-Wan's already chilled blood froze to ice.  
  
"No. You will not take Qui-Gon! I'll kill you before you can do that. I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Obi-Wan screamed. He rose, hate, substituting for blood, ran through his body, giving him such energy as he had never felt before. He drew his lightsaber and charged the Ramming Stone.  
  
The Ramming Stone laughed hysterically as Obi-Wan screamed in rage, preparing to smite the demon. But just as he made contact, the Ramming Stone disappeared.  
  
"NO!!!" Obi-Wan screamed in frustration. "NO!!!!!"  
  
"Obi-Wan!"  
  
Obi-Wan was suddenly wrenched from the dark place and found himself staring absently into his Master's concerned green eyes. Sound returned to him and he suddenly heard the heavy tinkle of the shower. Next he felt his sense of feeling return to him. The steam of the shower, the soft towel wrapped around his waist, and his Master's gentle but firm arms cradling him.  
  
"Master," Obi-Wan choked out, and the tears poured forth.  
  
"Don't worry, Padawan. You just fell asleep and had a bad dream. I thought you were drowning or something," Qui-Gon said, laughing and crying at the same time. He had suddenly realized he was losing his apprentice to a man whom both had tried to forget, to push into the back of their minds.  
  
Be brave, Padawan. The truth will have to surface. It may hurt very, very much, but when it has been told, you will feel much better.  
  
***  
  
"You should meditate, Padawan. I sense you are extremely disturbed by your dream," Qui-Gon offered.  
  
"Master, I do not think meditation will help me," Obi-Wan replied stiffly. The two were walking to Obi-Wan's quarters. The incident in the shower was more than enough proof that both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were still haunted by the Ramming Stone.  
  
"It can and it will," Qui-Gon stated, growing agitated. His Padawan's pessimism did not help ameliorate his condition.  
  
"No, it won't!" Obi-Wan shouted, startling his Master. "Stop trying to hide from the facts, Qui-Gon! Something's wrong with me."  
  
"I know that!" Qui-Gon snapped. "If you would just tell me, then maybe I could help you."  
  
"You can't," Obi-Wan replied angrily. He turned his back on Qui-Gon and began to walk away.  
  
Don't let him do this, Jinn, Qui-Gon thought to himself.  
  
"The Ramming Stone is gone, Obi-Wan! He cannot hurt you anymore." Obi-Wan stooped in his tracks. He slowly turned, and Qui-Gon could see the tears in his eyes.  
  
"No, Master. He is not gone. He will return, and he will kill us all, for we hide from him. We are hiding from the fact that he is a real threat!"  
  
"Obi-Wan…" Qui-Gon's voice trailed off, for he knew the youth's words were true.  
  
"What are you going to do when darkness is knocking on your door, Master?" Obi-Wan asked softly. "Will you try to escape through a back door, only to be cut down? Will you hide, as you do now, and wait for it to break down the door and take your life? Or will you rise up, and open that door, and greet the darkness with your weapon in hand, and fight till your last breath? What will you do, Qui-Gon? I know what I will do. I will stand, I will come to the darkness, and I will destroy it! It shall not let it take anymore lives!" And with that, Obi-Wan turned and ran.  
  
"Come back!" Qui-Gon cried, and began to pursue. Now he realized why his apprentice had been crying. He had made a decision, a decision that would rip him away from all he knew and throw him into a world of danger and hate.  
  
Qui-Gon pursued, though deep in his heart he knew he would fail.  
  
***  
  
Obi-Wan ran through the streets of lower Coruscant, sobbing. He needed to get off planet, he needed to be away from Qui-Gon. He had very few credits barely enough to get him to one of Coruscant satellites. There he could send his lightsaber back to Qui-Gon.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, he found himself curled up in the back corner of a third-rate transport heading for Centax 2, an artificial satellite of Coruscant. The transport was so cheap that four dumpy chairs made up first class. Coach passengers had the cold floor to sit on.  
  
Obi-Wan shivered, and watched the other passengers talk amongst themselves. Occasionally the passengers would glance at him strangely. He realized that most of them recognized that he was a Jedi simply by his Learner braid. Some quickly dismissed him as a freak, while others shot sympathetic glances in his direction.  
  
Obi-Wan found himself gawking at some of the other passengers. Some were obviously drug addicts, constantly snorting some black powder. Others were prostitutes barely clothed, occasionally offering themselves to a man. Obi- Wan turned away in disgust as one woman began to strip.  
  
There was only one family on board. He could tell because the mother a painfully thin girl, no more than twenty, clutched an infant, trying to feed it. On either side of her were two grimy little boys, both around three years of age. He watched that miserable family of three. Neither of the boys attempted to play, or even speak. It seemed as if life had already drained them of their youthful energy. But what truly chilled Obi-Wan was the hollowness of their eyes. They seemed to be dying, when their lives were only beginning.  
  
Obi-Wan suddenly realized that both boys would probably be dead before their fifth birthday. Their mother, probably suffering from a disease, would die long before them, and her baby too. Obi-Wan could not bear staring at their hollow eyes. Was life on Coruscant truly like this?  
  
Was this the life he truly wanted? To live amongst scum, to live amongst poverty and disease? Pursuing the Ramming Stone would lead him into places far more discouraging than the transport.  
  
No. He did not want this life. He wanted be at the Temple, enjoying three good meals a day. He wanted the clean rooms, the gentle voices, hard workouts he had become so familiar with. And most of all, he wanted Qui- Gon.  
  
"Sir? Sir, I know you'll think I'm awfully rude and stupid and selfish, but do you happen to have some credits on you? If you do, could I have one? I need to feed my babies." The mother had come to him, her hollowed-eyed children automatically following.  
  
"Please sir. We haven't eaten in days. If you want an exchange-" she began.  
  
"Here," Obi-Wan interrupted gently, giving her the rest of his credits. "You can have it all. Get some good food, and get a good job. There will be plenty of places to work."  
  
"Thank you," she said. "I'll thank you properly when we get there."  
  
"No need. Besides, don't you think three kids are enough?" He said smiling. She returned his grin.  
  
"Thank you so much." Both boys smiled at him.  
  
Obi-Wan found himself imagining what would have happened if the Ramming Stone had succeeded. He imagined the two little boys, sitting on the ground next to their mother, killed by the explosion. He could see the tears running down their little faces, and their hollow eyes…  
  
I must accept this path for no one else will realize the true threat. I will not let anyone else suffer because of the Ramming Stone.  
  
Minutes later, the transport had reached its destination. Obi-Wan smiled as the little family waved goodbye to him as they made their way to the food area.  
  
After they had disappeared Obi-Wan began heading towards the employment area. He needed to get a job, and raise enough credits to return to Coruscant, purchase weapons, and still have enough left over to travel, and barter for information.  
  
The Ramming Stone would be difficult to track, and those he had worked with would be even more difficult, but his pursuit of the demon was now his sole function in life. The Ramming Stone would make a mistake, it was a given, and Obi-Wan would be their to take full advantage of that mistake. He would confront the Ramming Stone, and fight him.  
  
He was going to kill the demon, even if it meant killing himself. 


	6. The End of an Age

Epilogue: The End of an Age  
  
"Miro, I need you to go through Coruscant records. All purchases of off world passes in the past twenty-four hours," Qui-Gon ordered tersely.  
  
"Okay," Miro Daroon said slowly. He quickly typed something onto his datapad.  
  
"Alright, what are you looking for?"  
  
"A purchase by Obi-Wan Kenobi," the Master ordered beginning to pace. He had lost his Padawan's trail not long after he had reached lower level Coruscant. Distressed beyond words, Qui-Gon had stumbled back to the Temple frightened, angry, and deeply saddened.  
  
"Okay, here we are. Purchase by Obi-Wan Kenobi. One-way transport to Centax 2."  
  
"Thanks, Miro," Qui-Gon said.  
  
"Qui-Gon," Tahl called faintly.  
  
"What is it?" Tahl entered the room. She looked dreadfully pale, and clutched a strange package.  
  
"This was sent to you," she said. Glancing at his wife in concern, Qui-Gon took the package. He knew what it was even before he opened it.  
  
It was Obi-Wan's lightsaber.  
  
He stared at, not wanting to believe it. Had his Padawan truly left him. The boy had strayed from his path before, but the circumstances had not been so dire.  
  
Under the lightsaber, there was a note. Qui-Gon paled as he read its contents.  
  
Dear Qui-Gon,  
  
I'm sorry for leaving you with such angry words. Though I meant what I said, I did not mean to be angry at you. We shall never see each other again, so I wanted to tell you that you have been the greatest Master, the greatest teacher, and the greatest father to me. I also wanted you to know that I love you and I'm not afraid. Please do not fear for me. My path has been chosen. Farewell.  
  
Obi-Wan  
  
"Oh, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon whispered.  
  
"Master Tahl, are you all right?" Miro asked. Qui-Gon turned. Tahl was clutching the doorway tightly, and rocked back and forth unsteadily.  
  
"Qui-Gon," Tahl gasped. "I feel so strange." Suddenly, she pitched backwards, unconscious.  
  
"Tahl!" Qui-Gon cried, catching her.  
  
"Miro, get a Healer in here right now!"  
  
***  
  
Where's the navigator of your destiny? Where is the dealer of this hand? Who can explain life and its brevity? Because there is nothing here that I can understand You and I have barely met And I just don't to let go of you yet Hello, goodbye I'll see you on the other side  
-Michael W. Smith 


End file.
